Sense of Touch
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarely blind.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story.

A/N: I don't know where this came from. I have a strong feeling that this story is going to suck horribly, so I might just make it a one-shot, possibly a two-shot, but if you guys think otherwise, and think I should add more, then let me know. This story is Rated T just to be safe, but as the chapter's progress, I might change the rating, but for now it's rated T.

This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham. I changed the interpretation after finding the translation so it would fit better with the story.

Reviews are really great, so don't forget to review once you're done reading! I need all your feedback, no reviews equals no updates!

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned.

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarely blind.

* * *

Introduction-

_For as long as I have been told, temporary blindness is listed as an alternate name or description for the symptom: fleeting blindness, which is a loss of vision that comes and goes. Unfortunately, for my case... my vision never came and went. It's gone. It's something that I had to live with, something I need to understand, that I would never get to see again. I have been told by my family doctor that I would have to be patient, that one day, my miracle would come, and I would finally get to see again. _

_It's upsetting, because I've waited for fourteen years, and I still don't even know what I look like. I don't even know what my friends look like, nor my family._

_I've been told I have, curly auburn hair, and... eyes as blue as the ocean, thin pink lips, and ivory skin. I wish I could smile at that thought, because I just imagined myself to be the most beautiful person ever, but I can't. I can't bear to think that I could be invisioning myself to be someone so breathtaking, so gorgeous, flawless, when I can't even see myself. My mother always tells me, "Don't worry about it honey... you're going to see again, you're going to finally see the world around you." _

_I would faintly smile, but... sorry for my mom, I have lost all hope on my condition. I've lost all faith, because if I've waited for fourteen years, and never gotten my vision back, what makes her think I'll get it back now?_

_I'm fifteen years old, and I only have four useful senses, touching, tasting, hearing, and smelling. In attempt to make me feel better, my mother and father would tell me everyday that I was beautiful, sadly they're the only ones that tell me. My friends would just agree if I ask them, they would never tell me, and that's not the same as telling me. Every morning I would wake up, walk around my room, feeling for something familiar that would lead me to the mirror, and as I feel for it, I would stand in front of it. With blackened vision, I would look at myself in the mirror, and tell myself everyday, that I am _beautiful_, when I know I'm not..._

_As weeks progressed after my fifteenth birthday, everything seemed to change._

_I remember that day like it were yesterday... November 22, 2010. I was sitting outside for lunch, with my friend - Alli - of course we were sitting in silence eating, while I guessed where my food was, ocassionally finally getting something in my mouth. I was growing frustrated as I usually had, and Alli would just guide my hand to my plate, sometimes she would get food on my fork, and place it in my hand so I could feed myself. Anyway, I was talking to Alli, because I had finally finished eating, and then I heard the most beautiful voice ever. I could only imagine what the person who told me looked like..._

_Just like that, out of nowhere, he said to me,_ "You have really pretty eyes."

_I moved my gaze towards the ground, I didn't want to look up, or try and see where this boy stood, to make myself look like a total idiot. I smiled. I really smiled, and this smile hasn't been seen in such a long time. I felt that person sit down next to me, and my whole body tensed up. I felt heat rise to my face, and I looked away, not that that mattered anyway. I couldn't see what's in front of me, beside me, behind me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered under my breath, _"Thanks."

_I heard him mutter a "hn" and he asked, _"Won't you look at me?"

_My heart tore in my chest. I wish I could, but I only turned, facing where the source of the noise sat. I looked up, and he asked, _"Do you where contacts?"_ I blushed and looked down. I sense that Alli was behind me smiling, just by hearing her giggle softly. I bowed my head, hiding my face._

"Is your hair naturally curly?" _He asked me. I slowly reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. I stiffened, when I felt his hand brush against my cheek, and my hair was softly tugged at, I guessed that he was curling it between his fingers. I looked away, feeling the noticeable blush paint my face more red than it already is. He said, _"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, Eli for short." _His fingertips moved away from my hair and I responded, _"Clare...E-Edwards." _He smirked, again hearing that "hn". I smiled a little and soon enough he had gotten up. I wanted to reach out, to grab him and tell him to stay, but I couldn't. He said, _"I'll see you around, Clare Edwards."_ With that, he was gone._

_Alli said, _"Clare. You better pray to God that you can get your vision back, because that boy was far from beyond beautiful." _I asked, _"What did he look like?" _My teeth tugged at my bottom lip, nervously. I tend to do that often._

"Dark hair, extremely dark green eyes, nice skin, amazing lips." _I imagined him, and... in my mind he was something amazing. Something so beautiful, but... I can't see him, so I'm not quite sure that the picture in my head could be relevant to the picture of him in person. I only pushed that thought aside, because that day, I was the happiest person ever. That day, I met Elijah Goldsworthy, and he was the first person to actually notice me..._

_One week later, he found out I was temporarely blind. _

_I was surprised to know that he was surprised, because I thought that he knew. Everybody noticed except for him, and he told me it was because he was too busy admiring my beauty. I don't know how he could let something like me looking out in a different direction when he spoke to me, move by him. I didn't let it get to me, because, after that one week went by. We shared our first kiss, and it was probably the most amazing thing that I felt. More amazing than anything I have ever felt before. It was like magic. I was floating. I was afraid to let him go because I thought I would just, lift off the ground and let the wind take me where ever it blew._

_Two weeks went by, and our friendship grew into a more serious relationship. That same week, he told me that he loved me, that he really loved me, and that he's never met someone so amazing as I. I felt like flying. If it were possible, I think wings would've sprouted from my shoulder blades and lifted me off the ground, taking me to a place that I felt I was in, heaven. Everyday since then, he would tell me those three words that now meant everything to me._

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

_Weeks progressed into months, and I finally realized the truth. _

_Eli was the answer to my prayers, that maybe that _one day_, will come. The day I can finally see, and fall in love with the actual person standing before me, not just a picture in my head._

End of Introduction-

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue it? Review! Review! Review! I'm not really great at doing these kinds of stories, so um, bear with me? I know Clare seemed a little bit OOC, but, I will keep her in character as much as possible! Don't forget to review!

Good bye for now!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the first chapter! I thought about adding more to the introduction, you know start the first chapter there, but I didn't so, here you go! I hope you enjoy!

_This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham._

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned. The characters will be slightly OOC, keyword SLIGHTLY, but anyway. Read and review! No reviews equals no updates! I shall bite you! *bites* Muahahaha!

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarely blind.

* * *

chapter 1-

"Clare! Would you please hurry up! You're going to be late for your doctor's appointment!" I heard my mom shout from the foot of the stairs. I continued to sit at the foot of my bed, staring at the ground. I felt a hand get placed over mine, and I smiled. I swallowed nervously and said, "Eli you don't have to come with me to this appointment. It's a three hour drive. I'm pretty sure you have more important things to do." He chuckled. Eli moved his hand from mine and placed it against my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned against his touch. He stated, "Clare, I canceled all the plans I had today for you. I'm going with you, and I really could care less if it's a three hour drive. It gives me more time with you."

I smiled and my eyes slowly opened. I turned to him and I flinched slightly from surprise when I felt his lips against mine. His hand never left my face, and I soon kissed him back. Eli pulled away and he got up, taking my hand in his. He said, "Come on, we don't want to keep your mother waiting." I nodded and got up from my bed. Eli led me out of the room and we slowly made our way downstairs. I could feel that my mother was staring at me, once we reached the foot of the stairs. She asked, "Clare are you ready? Do you need anything? Something to snack on? Something to drink before we go?" I shook my head. My mom said, "Okay. Eli, I take it you're coming with us right?"

"Mom. How can you ask that? I told you multiple times that Eli was coming with us today." I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I know Clare, I'm just making sure. Come, let's go."

The front door opened and Eli started moving; I kept my hand in his tightly. He stopped and I heard the car door open. Eli helped me inside the back seats and the door closed. I was alone for a few minutes before I heard two doors open and the car shifted as mom and Eli climbed inside. I felt Eli move closer to me in the middle seat and I buckled my seatbelt as did he. I reached for his hand and held it in mine. Eli leaned over and his lips brushed against my cheek. I smiled and the car soon started. My mom pulled out of the driveway and soon enough we were on the road.

"Clare. When we get to the doctor's office, make sure you let him know what's been going on with your eyesight if he asks okay?" Mom said. I responded, "Mom. He's going to ask me like he always does. I'll tell him the same answer, like I always do." I leaned my head on Eli's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Clare I have to stop at the gas station, do you want anything?" Mom asked me. I shook my head. And she got out of the car.

"Hey Eli." I said in a whisper.

"Hm?" He responded. I moved so I was facing him. I asked after my teeth started to tug at my bottom lip, "Is it okay if I can... touch your face?" I felt the heat rise up to my own and my heart started racing quickly in my chest. I've felt his face before, don't get me wrong, but there was something about his face that I loved to touch. After what seemed like forever, Eli finally responded with, "Sure." I smiled a little, and I shakily brought my hands up, placing them around his neck before I moved my finger tips up. I grazed them across his lips and moved them up over his cheeks. I moved them gently over his eyelids. My hands moved on their own, and I raked my fingers through his hair, which was unimaginably soft. I quickly stopped when I heard the car door open.

"I bought you guys something to drink, even though you said you didn't want anything Clare." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I muttered.

Eli wrapped his arm securily around my shoulders. The ride to my doctor's appointment was silent, besides the music playing on the radio. I reached up and interlaced Eli's fingers with mine. I smiled and blushed a little when his lips pressed against my forehead, placing a kiss there. I let out a shaky breath and my head fell onto Eli's shoulders. I closed my eyes to rest them. Before I knew it, we had arrived, well I'm guessing we arrived because we had come to a complete stop and the car was turned off. A car door opened, and soon my warmth was gone. I frowned a little and turned towards the door when I heard it open.

"Come on Clare you can't sit in this car all day." Eli said. I smiled a little and Eli helped me out. He took my hand and led me inside. Once we were inside Eli and I sat down and of course, as usual, my mother went to sign my name.

"Are you nervous?" Eli asked.

"About what?" I responded.

I felt Eli's thumb brush back and forth over the back of my hand. He finally stated, "Well. You normally get really nervous when you come here, so I've been told really. And, you look scared right now." I swallowed the lump in my throat and licked the corner of my bottom lip. Okay, so Eli was right. Everytime I come here, I get really nervous and scared. Nervous, because... I get to have the doctor tell me news that could be the most amazing news, and have them also be bad news. Scared, because... the doctor might tell me that I would never, ever get to see again. Eli had touched my face, and I turned to him.

"It'll be okay Clare. I'll be there with you." Eli said.

I smiled and he kissed me.

"Clare Edwards."

I felt Eli stand up and my arm was taken, by my mom, and they both led me to the rooms in the back.

"How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked me.

"I've been better." I responded. She chuckled and said, "Here's your room." Eli and my mom led me inside and I took a seat on the bed, and I grimaced from the sound of the thin paper like bedsheet underneath me. The door closed and that awkward aura was in the room. I swung my legs back and forth and folded my hands on my lap. A hand was placed over mine, and from the cold touch, I knew it was my mother's. I smiled a little and looked down. We sat in silence for a few more minutes and the door opened, in walked my doctor of course.

"Good afternoon Clare, how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm fine Dr. Wilson." I responded.

"Okay so, was there any improvement in your vision for the past couple of weeks?" He asked. I frowned and shook my head. I heard him sigh. Dr. Wilson said, "Well. Today I'm going to have to do a small proceedure to your eyes. It might hurt, but the pain will subside once I'm done." I swallowed nervously and my mom's grip on my hand tightened, giving me some slight reassurance. I sat up straight and I flinched a little, feeling someone touching my eye. I tugged at my bottom lip and clenched my mom's hand in mine when I felt Dr. Wilson forcing my eyelids open, and placing something there, keeping them open. I felt my eyes twitch as I resisted the urge to blink.

"Now Clare I need you to lie back on the bed. I'm going to be dropping some eyedrops in your eyes, and these eyedrops should improve your vision, in time your vision should appear within the next few days or so. One week tops (1)." I resisted the urge to laugh sarcastically, but the minute I felt the cool liquid hit my eyes, I cringed, because it stung so bad. I bit down on my bottom lip as the liquid spilled down the corners of my eyes. Dr. Wilson stated, "I know it hurts Clare, but you're going to have to use these drops twice a day. Probably in the morning, and before you go to bed." I nodded and he removed the things that forced my eyes open. I blinked a few times and the stinging sensation soon subsided.

"You're subscribing eye drops to my daughter, without consulting me about it?" Mom said.

"Mrs. Edwards, these eyedrops are going to help Clare's vision come back. It's not a toxic poison."

I heard Eli snicker and I laughed a little myself.

"Now Clare, in the next couple of days or so. If you start having nausea, or if your mother notices something odd about the area around your eyes. You need to stop using these drops. The side affects are only a fifty percent chance that would happen, it's only to be safe." Dr. Wilson said. I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear. The doctor got up and he left the room. Mom and Eli got up as well and helped me off the bed. We walked out of the room and Eli took me to the car while my mom made another appointment for me. These appointments are set for every other three months. It's March now, so by July, I'll have another appointment.

"What are you thinking about Clare?" Eli asked me.

I smiled halfway and said, "Nothing. I was just... dozing off." I laughed nervously and I heard Eli chuckle. His hands cupped my face and I smiled mentally when his lips kissed mine. I reached up and snaked my fingers through his soft hair, and his hands dropped- he moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had completely forgot that were in the parking lot of a small clinic. His tongue swepped over my bottom lip and I slowly parted my lips. Our kiss lasted for minutes, and it was suddenly interrupted with a clearing of someone's throat. Eli pulled away.

"You were supposed to get my daughter in the car." I heard my mom say.

"Sorry Mrs. Edwards." Eli said. I sighed, hearing Eli laugh when he said that. The car door opened and I was soon inside the car. Eli shut the door and I buckled myself in. My mom and Eli soon got in as well. Mom turned the ignition on and we were soon driving back home.

.  
.

.

.  
.

"Mom, can Eli and I go upstairs?" I asked as we entered my house.

"Yes, but keep your door open. I'll start on supper."

Eli led me upstairs and once I was in my room, I made my way to my bed, and sat down. I heard the T.V. turn on and the bed sunk next to me when Eli sat down. I laid my head on top of his chest and frowned. Eli asked, "Clare can I ask you something?" I looked up and nodded my head. I heard Eli gulp and I got a little nervous just now, my heart raced. Eli asked, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but I was afraid of how you would react." I frowned and sat up against the wall. Eli asked, "Why do you have a T.V. in your room if you can't... you know...see." I smiled inwardly.

"This was my sister's room too." I stated.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had a sister." Eli laughed. I rolled my eyes and went to lay back down on Eli's chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him. Eli's arm was moved around my waist and I felt him kiss the top of my head. Eli sighed heavily, really heavily and I asked, "Are you okay?" Eli placed the remote on the nightstand, and he finally responded with, "Yeah. I'm just not that excited to be going back to school next week. I've been having too much fun spending time with you." I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Eli chuckled and lifted my chin up. He whispered against my lips, "Since your mom isn't around. I should finish what I started a few hours ago." The blush turned my face more red and he kissed my lips. I didn't reject him, only crushed my lips harder on his.

Eli placed his hand against my neck, keeping my head in place as his mouth moved over mine. My lips parted and I whimpered when his tongue slipped passed my teeth. Our tongues danced and wrestled for dominance, and of course Eli won, but I didn't mind.

He continued to kiss me, and soon enough his lips moved to my jaw line.

I wanted to stop Eli, because the last time he was doing this my mother walked in, but I couldn't. I haven't been kissed this way in two days, and it felt amazing to me. His lips moved around my neck slowly and I sighed, loving and enjoying this moment. Eli's lips moved up towards my jawline. He kissed the corners of my mouth, my cheeks, then up to my eyelids. Eli moved back down to my lips and he whispered against them, "I love you Clare." I smiled.

"I love you too Eli."

We cuddled on my bed until my mother called us down for dinner. Eli told me to wait in my room, since we always ate upstairs. There was something weird about having my mom around when Eli and I ate... because he would insist in feeding me. I thought it was cute, but with my mom there, um no, sorry for her. Soon enough Eli walked upstairs to my room and the sound of plates were being placed on my nightstand. I smiled, smelling the tastey aroma of homemade chicken noodle soup filled my nose.

"Do you want to eat now? Or later?" Eli asked.

"It's okay. You can eat first Eli." I smiled.

As I waited for Eli to finish, he soon set his plate down and said, "It's warmed down a bit, so it won't burn your tongue this time." I laughed and he did too. After Eli finished feeding me, we had curled up and cuddled on the bed again. I sighed and soon closed my eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

End of chapter 1

* * *

That was sweet no? Ha ha, well if you want the second chapter, leave me a review! I'm pretty sure you're going to really, really like it! I have decided that this story is probably going to be no more than six chapters. Oh and for my Beautiful Blue Eyes fans, I will possibly be posting tonight, I do apologize for the long wait, but you can't blame neither my beta reader nor me, because well, we're working hard, and my beta's in school so, of course, school comes first! Anyway, leave me a review!

Goodbye for now :P

(1) eyedrops: psh, I don't even know if there's eyedrop cures, so I thought I'd give it a shot of trying to sound smart XD


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story.

A/N: Ah! You guys are really great! Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them, brightens my days ^_^ Anyway, enjoy!

_This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham._

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned. Um, let's see... no actual warnings in this chapter, except for some fluffy fluffness! Review! Review! Review!

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarely blind.

* * *

chapter 2-

"Clare."

I stirred in my sleep, and of course I woke up to a blackened vision.

"Clare are you awake?" I heard Eli ask. I nodded my head and sat up, feeling him move a little from my bed. Eli asked, "Clare?" I said, "Yes Eli I'm awake." I said. Eli muttered an "okay" and the sound of my lamp clicking was heard. I blinked a few times when I saw a blurred figure walk away from my bed. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find the words to say as the blurred figure made its way back to my bed. Eli said,"Clare you have to put these drops in." I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. Out of slight excitment I said, "Eli...I can... I can see." Eli gasped. He said, "What? Clare what are you talking-

"I can see... it's only blurred but I can... Eli I can see you." I stammered. Eli moved to sit in front of me and just like that... it was gone. I felt my heart ache, and tears started to weld in my eyes. I frowned and started to sob uncontrollably. I held myself and rocked back and forth. Eli said in a paniced tone, "Clare, what's wrong? Clare?" His arms wrapped around me and I shifted to face him. I cried in his shoulder, wetting his sleeve with my tears. I sobbed louder and clenched my fists.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Eli asked again.

"I could see you... Eli I could see you a-and then you were gone... _I hate this_. I hate this _so_ much..." I sobbed. Eli rubbed my back and turned my face to him. His lips were pressed against my cheeks and he kissed my tears away. I sniffled and choked on a sob. Eli held my face in his hands and against my lips he whispered, "Clare it's going to be alright. You'll see." I nodded and reached up, holding his hands in mine. I swallowed the small lump in my throat and Eli kissed my lips chastely. I kissed him back and he pulled away. I asked, "What time is it?" It took Eli a few seconds to respond. He soon said, "It's nine-thirty." I nodded and laid back on my bed.

"Can you put the eyedrops in?" I asked.

I felt the bed shift a little and then I felt Eli's body lean over mine. He whispered, "Don't move." I flinched when I felt his fingers force my eyelids open, and the liquid was now in my eye. I hissed; Eli did the same to my other eye. I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut. Eli moved away and said, "I'm going to go ahead and go home Clare. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and Eli placed a kiss on my forehead after he tucked me in. Eli turned my lamp off, and I heard him leave and my door was shut. I turned to my side and sighed heavily. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, I had finally drifted into sleep, with tears streaming down the corners of my eyes.

.  
.

.

I had woken up the next morning, and stayed in my room all afternoon, waiting for Eli. I sat up and blankly looked at nothing. My mother had walked in and she asked, "Clare. You have to come downstairs and eat something." I shook my head saying lowly and slightly disappointedly, "I'm not hungry." The bed sunk next to me and my mom placed her hand on my cheek; she rubbed her thumb back and forth on my cheekbone and said, "Clare please. Just eat something. Besides, aren't you going out with Eli today?" I looked towards her and smiled softly. I sighed in defeat and said, "Will you help me?"

"Of course." She responded.

I smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. My mom suggested, "It's so pretty out today, I think you should wear a white floar top with a blue cardigan, and a skirt." I said, "Sure." I heard the clinging of hangers hitting each other and my mom had placed the clothes on my bed. She walked out so I could get dressed. After I finished getting dressed, I called for my mother, and the door opened. She asked, "What's wrong?" I laughed and said, "Can you fix my hair."

"Sure." My mom led me to the mirror I had sitting in my room. I sat down in the small chair and a brush was soon passed through it. My mom put the brush down and she placed her hands on my shoulders saying, "Clare... Eli told me what happened last night." I stiffened a little and turned around in my chair. After a short, awkward pause, I responded saying, "It was just a false alarm really... I did see something, but then it was gone the minute he sat down in front of me." My eyes closed and I felt the tears coming back. I sighed shakily and they soon streamed down my face. I felt my mom crouch down in front of me and she placed her hands on my lap. I sobbed uncontrollably and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed relentlessly on her shoulder.

"Clare. It's going to be okay. You'll see." She whispered, her voice sounded pained. Mom mom pulled away and she kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked up when I heard the doorbell ring. My mom led me down the stairs and I stood at the foot of the stairs while the door opened. My mom said, "Oh, Elijah. You look so handsome." I smiled a little bit and bowed my head. It's right about now where I wished I could see what he looked like. I frowned and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you Mrs. Edwards."

My hands were grasped and I looked up, and blushed when I felt Eli kissed my temple, in front of my mom. I wrapped my arm around Eli's waist and hugged him tight. He whispered, "Well, we might as well get going now. I have something special planned for us." I smiled big and nodded. I said, "I'll see you later mom." Eli led me out the door and once the door closed, he planted a kiss on my lips. I squeaked a little and soon kissed him back. Eli pulled away and muttered a "hn".

"You look so cute today."

I blushed and hid my face behind my hair. Eli lifted my chin and he placed another kiss on my lips. He pulled away and took my hand in his. Eli led me down the steps and towards his car I guessed, but we turn around the corner and continued to walk. I pinned my eyebrows together and brought my thumb up to my teeth and I started to chew on it. I finally asked, "Eli. Why aren't we taking Morty?" Eli laughed a little and said, "I figured we walk, plus, I walked to your house. Morty was acting up today." I muttered an "oh" and we walked in silence once again. Eli stopped and I bumped into his back. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he had wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we continued walking. I moved my arm around his waist and leaned against him slightly.

We had walked for a long time before we had come to a complete stop.

"Eli where are we?" I questioned as I felt tall grass brush against my arms. Eli said, "It's a surprise." He took my hand and we started walking. I tightened my grip on Eli's hand and swallowed nervously. Eli chuckled and said, "Clare. I know you're nervous, but don't be. I'm not going to harm you or anything." I loosened my grip and exhaled shakily. We stopped and Eli said, "We're here." I frowned and asked, "Eli... where is here?"

He turned to face me and he said, "Lake." I smiled really big and leaned up to kiss him. I missed, kissing the corner of his mouth, but he didn't seem to mind. Eli said, "It's warm out today, wanna get in?" I blinked a few times. I said, "Get in as in... get in the lake?" Eli cupped my face and said lowly, "Or we can sit down and talk. It's your choice." I tugged at my lower lip with my teeth and finally said, "Just promise me you won't laugh at me." Eli frowned. He said, "Clare, why would I laugh at you?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down hesitantly. Eli lifted my chin.

"Clare I would never laugh at you. Now, does this mean we're getting in the water?" I could feel him smiling. I smiled in return and slowly nodded my head. I asked, "There's nobody around is there?" He responded saying, "Would I ever let someone see you without clothes on? Clare you're mine, no one elses." I blushed and smiled inwardly. It was going to be awkward for me. Eli has seen me without clothes on multiple times, (we've never had sex), but I still get really shy when it comes to removing my clothes in front of him. My thoughts were broken when I felt Eli's hands move to my shoulders and he slowly pushed my cardigan off, letting it fall to the pebbled ground. I swallowed nervously as his hands moved my waist and slowly lifted my shirt above my head. My shirt hit the floor and then my skirt came next. He unbuttoned it and slowly unzipped the zipper, letting it fall to the ground and I stepped out of it, as well as my flats.

I covered myself and Eli pressed his lips against my ear whispering, "You have such a beautiful body Clare, why are you hiding it from me?" I removed my hands, only to place them on his shoulders. I moved them down, and grasped the hem of his shirt. I lifted Eli's shirt, and pulled it over his head, and dropped it. My hands roamed his body, feeling his muscles twitch against my touch. I smiled, loving the feel of his warm body and my hands moved down to the waistband of his skinny jeans. I fumbled with the button and soon unbuttoned it, then pulled the zipper down. Eli didn't move at all, and I kind of got nervous. He shifted and I heard him taking his shoes off. I moved my hands back to the waistband of his pants and I felt Eli place his hands over mine and he helped me remove his pants.

Eli took my hand and he walked slowly, taking me with him. I felt the slightly warm water on my feet, the move higher as we made our way into the water. It wasn't that deep, it came up passed my waist. Eli pulled me to him, and I ended up stradling him in the water. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands moved around his neck. I smiled and Eli asked, "It's not too cold is it?" I shook my head saying, "It's perfect." Eli smirked and he leaned up and kissed my shoulder. I ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head and sighed. Eli's lips moved around my neck, in between my collar bones, then stopped, placing a kiss directly in the center of my chest.

"Eli." I muttered.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I love you." I whispered. Eli's hands moved to my waist under the water where he passed his thumbs back and forth slowly. He finally whispered, "I love you too." I smiled and I cupped his face. I leaned down and grazed my lips against his. Eli leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands moved to my hips, griping them. I felt his hands clench the band of my panties and swallowed nervously, pulling my mouth away in the process. Eli questioned, "Clare? Are you okay?" I nodded and bowed my head. I moved my lips down, where I kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. Knowing how much Eli likes this, I nipped at the soft skin just under his ear, earning a small moan from him.

As I moved my lips down to the pulsing vein on his neck, I licked it slowly before I softly bit him. Eli's mouth fell open and he breathed heavily in my ear. I smirked mentally. I bit him a little harder then I intended to, and Eli moaned loud, the grip on my hips tightened. I kissed the same place and pulled away. Eli said breathily, "You tease." I smiled and he kissed me. We floated around in the water for a few minutes, kissed, talked, and laughed.

We were now laying down on the ground, which was really, really uncomfortable with the pebbles on our backs and such. I moved next to Eli and he wrapped his arm around me as we sun bathed, trying to dry ourselves off. Eli moved his fingers up and down my spin, and I sat up. I said, "Eli we should go do something else." Eli sat up and he said, "What do you want to do?" I shrugged my shoulders and soon said, "We can go to the park and I don't know, just relax or something." I blushed a little and Eli finally said, "Okay. Well, let's get dressed. Our clothes are dry." Eli rubbed the side of my panties and I blushed a little. We soon got dressed and Eli led me out of the field.

.  
.

.

"Hey Eli." I murmured as I leaned my head against his shoulder- we were sitting under a tree and sitting against it, his arm drapped over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something." I said as I laced our fingers together. I felt Eli nod his head. I swallowed nervously hard and asked, "Have you ever... you know... um h-had sex?" I felt Eli tense up and I quickly said, "Nevermind. You don't have to answer that." I fiddled with my purity ring and sighed shakily. After the small awkward silence, Eli said, "Clare. I don't want you to think less of me if I tell you..."

"Eli I won't think less of you." I said. He sighed saying, "Yes. I have had sex, but it was with only one person." Once again, Eli tensed up. I bowed my head and muttered "sorry". Eli moved me and positioned me to sit on his lap sideways. I chewed on my bottom lip and he said, "Clare. Don't apologize. It was a long time ago... you don't think less of me... do you?" I heard him murmur the last bit of that sentence against my neck. I turned so I was facing him, my skirt being a little short moved up and made it uncomfortable for me to sit on hm. I placed my hands around his neck and said, "Eli I don't think less of you. I promise." I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Eli smiled and he placed a kiss on my neck.

We stayed out in the park for a few more hours, I had fallen asleep next to him. The weather was so calm, you know, a gentle breeze, not to hot, but not too cold, just right. Eli moved and I slowly opened my eyes. Eli kissed the top of my head. He said, "Good evening sleepyhead." I smiled and yawned. I stretched and asked, "What time is it?" Eli yawned as well and said, "I don't know even know. It's probably around seven. It's just getting dark." I blinked a few times and said, "Do you want to come to my place? Or do you have something you need to do?" Eli said, "No I don't have anything to do, but... I mean we can go to my house instead, if you want that is." I giggled hearing Eli studder. I got up and held my hand out. Eli took it and I helped him up. I placed my hands on his shoulders and whispered, "Let's go to your place."

"Clare if you don't want to-

"I want to Eli." I interrupted him. I can see why Eli would get a little shaken up because everytime we go to his place, we end up doing a little more than we intend to. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I said, "Let's go. I don't like walking around here at night." Eli nodded and we had started heading over to his place.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

You know, I really love this story :) I enjoy updating for it! Well anyway, I was thinking about changing the rating of this story, but... you know I don't want this story to be so intense on lemony goodness you know? I like the fluff scenes. I think having fluff is enough for this story, since it's sweet, and soft, and comforting you know? I know I said I might change the rating as the chapter progressed, but since it's only been two chapters, I didn't want to change it so quickly. So the question of the day is, What do you think? Should I change the rating now? Or later?

Leave me a review and let me know, and if you want the next chapter!

Goodbye for now!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story.

A/N: You guys make me cry tears of absolute joyness! I love reading your reviews! It makes my day :) Well, the third chapter is here, so read, review, and ENJOY! I have decided to keep the rating of this story. It shall stay the same. Anyway, I don't want to hold you back from reading ^_^ Oh, and this story will have a scene where it will be changed to Eli's POV, so you can see his feelings towards the fact that Clare is temporarly blind. I would like to thank, See. You. Later. Brownie. Hater, for giving me the suggestion :) So, you should totally thank this person :P.

_This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham._

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned. Some **detailed** **fluffyness** in this chapter!

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarely blind.

* * *

chapter 3-

We had finally arrived at Eli's house after walking for what seemed like hours. Eli led me to his room and he laid me down on the bed. I heard the light click, and I took note that Eli had turned the light off. The bed sunk beside me and Eli took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together. He whispered, "Are you nervous?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. Was I? No... I mean at least I think I'm not. Eli and I have been alone in a room together, it's not like I'm going to be experiencing something that hasn't been experimented with. I gasped softly, feeling Eli's lips press against my neck. He moved them up to my ear and said, "Just relax Clare." I nodded sowly, tugging at my lower lip.

Eli continued to kiss my neck, occassionally he would switch with soft sucking, and biting- he knew all too well what I liked, and how I liked it to be done. I moaned and covered my mouth when his teeth sunk into my skin. Eli kissed the same spot and he moved his lips up to my ear. He whispered, "Don't hold back Clare." I whimpered when he moved his body on top of mine. Eli pulled his hands away from my mouth and crushed his lips over mine. I felt him shift a little, his legs separating mine. Eli positioned his lower body in between my legs and I soon calmed down as he placed small butterfly kisses around my neck.

"Eli." I gasped as he sucked tenderly on my neck.

My hands moved around his back, and I clawed him absentmindely. I wanted to apologize, but Eli moaned against my neck. I figured he liked it? I wasn't sure. Eli kissed the middle of my chest, just below the place in between my collar bones. Eli moved back up and I surprised him. I placed my lips against his neck and ran my hands inside his shirt, up and down his chest. Eli stiffened. I smirked a little. Eli moved his head to the side as I open mouth kissed his neck. I heard him whimper, knowing that he was expecting me to bite him like I always did, but I didn't. I only continued to kiss, suck and lick his neck.

Eli whimpered again, and his hands grasped my hips. I felt him move his head more, giving me more room. Inside, the shirt, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and softly bit down on his skin. Eli moaned loud. I pulled my lips away from his neck, and he leaned down and kissed my lips. His mouth moved over mine, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip. I slightly parted my lips and his tongue darted into my mouth, parting my lips wider. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and clenched the hair on the back of his head. I pulled softly, causing Eli to groan in the kiss.

I felt Eli hesitate when his hips moved against mine. I moaned and he did it again. My head fell back, breaking the kiss, as I moaned loud. I heard Eli swallow hard, and he started to slowly thrust his hips back and forth against me. The feeling was slightly uncomfortable to me, since Eli had jeans on. But I could clearly feel his well _you know _against me. The feeling was a pleasure that I enjoyed. I grasped his waist as he moved a little faster. My breathing picked up as did his. Eli's head fell to the crook of my neck, his thrusts never seized to stop. I moaned in his ear. Eli groaned and his hips movements increased against me. I felt a tight ball of pressure in the pit of my stomach. I moaned loud, my back arched clean off his bed. Eli continued to move, and I heard him gasp, and he breathed heavily.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

"Not now." Eli murmured as he looked for his phone. I lay on his bed, and waited for him to come back. Eli sat on the edge of the bed, hearing him answer the phone saying, "Hey Mrs. Edwards." I moved to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Eli said, "Yeah. Clare is with me... okay I'll bring her home." He closed his phone and Eli turned to me. He said, "Mom wants you home." I giggled and Eli moved away. He flicked the light switch on, and I frowned, not being able to see anything today. I felt Eli take my hand in his. Eli led me out of his room and he said, "It's too dark for us to be walking alone. I'll see if I can get Morty to start." I nodded, and Eli left me for a few minutes. He soon came back with the sound of his car keys jingling in his hand. Eli said, "Stay inside okay?" I frowned. For a second, I thought Eli was going to make me find the couch, but he had led me to it, and kissed my cheek before he walked outside.

I placed my hands on my lap, listening intently as I heard Eli try and crank Morty up. After a few tries, I heard Eli shout, "YES!" I laughed a little, and I heard the screen door open. Eli said, "Come on." He took my hand in his and led me out of the front door; he closed the door behind me. I walked down the steps, and Eli helped me inside the passenger side of Morty. He closed the door and walked around, opening the door to the driver's side. Eli climbed in and he shut the door. I buckled myself in, and Eli started to pull out of the driveway of his home. The ride to my house was indeed silent, but I did enjoy it. Eli would bring my hand up to his lips, and he would place small kisses on the back of my hand.

Morty came to a complete stop, and I frowned a little. Eli climbed out of the car, and I unbuckled my seatbelt. The passenger door opened and I climbed out. Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to the door. He wasn't going to barge inside like it were his house, instead he knocked on the door. I wanted my mom to take her sweet time before she could open the door. Unfortunately, my hope was crushed. Possibly five seconds after Eli knocked on the door, the door opened.

"Thank you for bringing her home Eli." I heard my mom say.

Eli said, "No problem. Bye Clare." He kissed my cheek and the warmth I had standing next to him was gone. My mom grasped my hand, and I walked inside. I yawned and she said, "You should get to bed Clare." I nodded and she walked with me to my room. It was only a matter of minutes before I was finally tucked in by my mom. She said, "I have to put these eyedrops in before you get to bed, okay Clare?" I frowned and nodded. She forced my eyelids open, dropped the drops in, and then left, kissing my forehead. I hadn't realized that I was so sleepy because the minute I closed my eyes I drifted into deep sleep.

.

Eli's POV  
_-the next morning_

.

"How are you and Clare doing?"

I looked up from my comic book, eyeing my friend Adam who sat across from me swirling a thin straw in a circle in his coffee. I smiled and said, "We're doing good." I looked back down at my comic book and flipped the page. Adam said, "Has there been any improvement in her vision?" I looked up and frowned a little and said, "Well umm... the other night she said she could see something... but her vision was blurred you know. The minute I sat down in front of her, it disappeared. I felt bad, because she started crying." Adam's face changed from amused to hurt. He said, "I'm sorry man."

"Don't be... I mean her doctor gave her some eyedrops to help her vision come back you know. If she saw a blurred vision it must be working." I said. Adam nodded in agreement. There was an awkward pause between us. Adam said, "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but I've always wanted to ask... what is it like to... well you know have a blind girlfriend?" I blinked a few times. Why would I take that the wrong way? I answered, "It's different. I mean I have no problem with it, but you know... having to be in a relationship with someone who sees, and someone who can't is so very different and very hard for me. _I sort of get scared about it_." My voice became a whispered towards the end of my explination.

"Why do you get scared?" Adam asked.

Okay so it wasn't much of a whisper, seeing as Adam heard what I said. I continued, "I'm just afraid that if Clare gets her vision back, I'm not what she wants to see you know? She might be picturing one thing, but... in person she might get disappointed." Adam frowned. He sighed saying, "Eli I'm pretty sure that when Clare sees you, she's going to smile so big. I don't think Clare is the type of person to judge personal appearance. You guys have been together for almost six months now, if she hasn't left you now for what she's picturing in her head, I highly doubt she's going to leave you when she finally sees again." I smiled softly and said, "Thanks Adam."

"No problem. Now, let's go. I'm getting tired of just sitting here." Adam said. I nodded and we got up after placing a few dollar bills on the table. I followed Adam out of the Dot and asked, "What do you want to do now?" Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't stay out for long because my mom wants me home at a 'decent' time today." Adam said. I blinked a few times and said, "Okay um, do you want to go to the arcade or something?" We started walking towards Morty. Adam said, "Sure." We climbed into Morty and I drove towards the mall. Adam's phone starting ringing and I frowned, knowing all too well that it was his mom calling. Adam said, "Hello?... hey mom... yes I'm coming home now... okay, see you later." I sighed heavily and made a swift U-turn. I drove to Adam's place and dropped him off. I drove out of the driveway, and headed back to my house. I wanted to call Clare and see if she wanted to hang out, but we've hung out almost everyday this week. I didn't think she minded though, because she always seemed to get excited whenever I asked her to hang out.

The whole time I was driving home, I was thinking about what Adam and I talked about.

I appreciate what he said, but that still won't stop me from being scared about Clare finally seeing me. Her friends, including myself, have told her plenty of times how I look like from head to toe, and Clare would smile. I can't help but think, what if she finally sees me, and... I'm not what she expects. I sighed heavily and pushed the thought aside as I drove into the driveway of my house. I turned the ignition off and climbed out of Morty. When I walked inside the house, I was greeted by my mother.

"Oh, Elijah. You're home." She smiled.

I returned the smile and gave her a hug. She asked, "Were you out with Clare?" I shook my head and sat down on the couch. Mom cocked her head to the side and asked, "Adam?" I nodded and turned the T.V. on. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I heard dishes rattling and I sighed a little. I asked, "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine, just looking for the mixer."

"It's underneath the sink." I said as I flipped through the channels. I left it on a certain movie I enjoyed to watch over and over. I got up and walked into the kitchen, and watched my mom mix up something in a bowl. I walked next to her and peeked over her shoulder. I asked, "What are you making?" She said, "Just a regular chocolate cake." I nodded and dipped my finger in the mixture. I tasted it and said, "It needs more sugar, it tastes weird." As I turned around, mom playfully slapped the back of my head. I walked into the living room and plopped myself on the couch. After twenty minutes my mom came from the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"The cake should be done in a little while. You should bring a slice to Clare, I know she'll love it." Mom said. I smiled a little and responded, "Yeah sure." After a small silence my mom asked, "So um... how has Clare been? You know, has she been able to see any?"

As much as I didn't want to repeat myself, seeing as Adam had already asked me this, I said, "It has improved, she saw a little yesterday, but it was only blurred." Mom noticed that I had frowned a bit.

"Elijah, why the long face?"

"The minute I sat down in front of her, her vision was gone, she started crying heavily in front of me. I felt awkwardly bad." I responded, while moving my thumbs around each other. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I sighed shakily. She asked, "Why would you feel bad Elijah?" I shrugged my shoulders. After a short pause, I said, "You should've heard her. She was sobbing really bad, saying that she hates being temporarely blind. I didn't know what to tell her, all I could say that it will get better. I'm pretty sure it will because if the eyedrops her doctor gave her improved her vision a little, then I'm pretty sure they're working."

"So, how is it at school with Clare?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, how do things work out for her?"

"Well, they're good. I mean she has someone walk around with her, you know to help her and such. Towards the middle of the day, I'm helping her since we have lunch together, and the same class after. So it's good." I said. My mom smiled and she got up when the oven beeped. I watched her get up and head into the kitchen. The minute she opened the oven door, I smelled chocolate. I smiled and began to drool. I got up from the couch and watched her smear chocolate icing over the cake, then add some mini chocolate chips, and then some sprinkles. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. Mom tends to get a little carried away when she's baking. Not that I mind really. She cut me a piece and handed me the plate with a fork sitting on the side of the cake. I thanked her and sat down at the kitchen table.

I forked some cake into my mouth and sighed loud. My mom asked while sitting down in across from me, "Is it good?"

"It's amazing." I responded. She smiled wide and asked, "So Elijah, what would you do if Clare called you right now and told her that she can finally see?" I looked up at her with the fork still in my mouth. I pulled it out and said, "I'd probably rush over to her house..."

"But?" Mom asked.

"But nothing, I mean... I... yeah I'd rush to her house." I said, poking my cake now. My mom cocked her head to the side and asked softly, "Elijah, what's wrong?" I looked up and swallowed hard. I sighed, "Adam and I had a conversation like this today. I'm sort of afraid of what would happen if Clare actually saw me." I watched my mom's face change from worried to curious. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why would you be afraid of that sweetheart?" I shrugged my shoulders saying, "I'm just afraid I won't be what she expects."

"Now that's downright stupid," Mom crossed her arms across her chest, she continued, "Clare loves you Elijah. I know she does, her mom knows she does, everybody knows she does. I don't believe that Clare would be shocked enough to turn away from 'disgust' if she sees you. She'll be shocked to see what a beautiful person you are. I'm positve Elijah." I felt my lips curl up into a smile. My mom got up and she walked to me, placing a kiss on the top of my head before she ruffled my hair. I soon finished my cake and got up.

"Here, take this piece to Clare." She handed me a large plate with blue plastic rap covering the cake. I said, "I'll be back in a little bit." I grabbed my car keys and headed out the front door. I climbed into Morty and placed the plate in the passenger's seat. I turned the ignition on, and drove out of the driveway, heading to Clare's house. It only took me a few minutes since Clare only lived down the road from me. I parked in front of her house and stepped out, with the plate in hand of course. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I waited patiently for someone to answer and the door soon opened.

"Hi Eli."

"Hey Mrs. Edwards, um, my mother wanted me to bring this by for Clare." I handed her the plate and she smiled saying, "Oh, thank you. Do you want to come inside for a little bit? Clare's upstairs, but she's taking a nap." She stepped to the side, and I stepped inside. The door closed behind me and I asked, "Can I go upstairs and see her?" She nodded and walked into the kitchen, placing the plate on the counter. I walked upstairs to Clare's room, and slowly opened the door. I smiled a little, seeing her sleeping soundly on the bed. I walked quietly to her and sat down. She stirred in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to stir again and stretch her arms up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times.

"Eli?" She asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Eli... you're here?" Clare sat up abruptly and I nodded my head. She smiled really big, and I looked at her slightly confused. Clare reached up and cradled my face in her hands. I watched tears start to pour down her cheeks. I asked, "Clare why are you crying?"

"You're... Eli you're so... I can't believe how, how _beautiful_ you are..." Clare stammered. And that's when it finally hit me. I smiled a little and Clare continued, "I can see you Eli... I can see you..." Clare's arms wrapped tight around my neck and I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist as she sobbed freely in my shoulder. I rubbed her back and she continued to cry.

"Clare you're... um... you're happy right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Eli... I'm beyond happy..." Clare responded and she pulled away. She kissed my lips chastely and said, "You're exactly what I pictured in my head." I smiled and kissed her, only with more passion. Our kiss was interrupted when we heard someone knocking her door a few times. I pulled away and glanced at her mom. Clare pulled away and ran to her mom. Mrs. Edwards said frantically, "Clare be careful!" Clare only hugged her tight and I watched as Mrs. Edwards looked at me curiously, then Clare pulled away.

"Mom, it's okay... I can see."

"What?"

"Mom, I can see." Clare repeated. Mrs. Edwards smiled so big, I think she would win a smiling contest against the Joker from the Batman Comics. I got up and Clare rushed over to me, hugging me so tight that I couldn't breath. I didn't tell her to let me go, because I knew she was too happy too. I placed my arms around her waist and looked up at Mrs. Edwards who had tears streaming down her face. I gave her a small knowing look and she nodded, leaving me alone with Clare. She looked up at me and kissed me repeatedly. I kissed her back. She pulled away and I watched her turn her head hesitantly towards the mirror in her room. She smiled at her reflection, and I said, "I told you you are beautiful." She smiled and looked up at me, her hands reached up to touch my face, removing my bangs from my eyes. Her blue eyes stared into mine and she said, "Your eyes are so beautiful Eli. I'm... I'm so glad I can finally see you."

"Me too Clare." I leaned down and captured her lips in mine.

.  
.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

-sniffles, wipes tears away- Ah, this chapter made me cry as I was typing it. I thought it was my best. I was going to wait until the fifth chapter to have Clare's vision come back, but you know I want to have a few chapters showing what has happened since then you know? The next chapter will be totally amazing :)) So, if you want it, leave me a review!

Goodbye for now!

Question: This story isn't too wordy is it? :O


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. The lyrics at the end of the chapter are owned by James Oliver. I own only my story.

A/N: Wow, I seriously feel so loved :) So, I've decided, that since this story is such an amazing hit for moi, after the sixth chapter, I'm going to be creating a sequel. I think it would be really amazing, and super sweet as well ^_^ Thanks again for the reviews, they really make my day. This chapter is going to be back on Clare's POV again. This chapter is inspired by the song Long Time Coming by James Oliver. The song is really cute for Eli and Clare, and plus I was listening to the song while typing this chapter so, there you go :D

_This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham._

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned. No actual big warnings for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarily blind.

* * *

chapter 4-

Eli held me as I cried silently against him on my bed, smiling softly. His arms were wrapped securely around me, and I had my arms around my waist. I looked up at him, moving so I was sitting in front of him. It's been two hours since my miracle happened, and I have yet to stop looking at him. Everything I had pictured in my head, was sitting in front of me. His eyes are so breathtaking, his face is so beautiful, and his lips are so damn kissable. Excuse my language. I leaned to him and I kissed him on the lips. Eli's hand raked through my curly hair, while his free hand cupped my face. I smiled in the kiss and pulled away, our foreheads glued together.

"Eli, let's do something today." I said. Eli blinked a few times and said, "What do you want to do Blue Eyes?" I smiled and looked up and around. I looked back at Eli and said, "Let's go see a movie." I grasped Eli's hands in mine and he nodded. I squealed and almost fell as I crawled off my bed. I walked to my closet and opened it. I glanced back at Eli and motioned for him to come to me. Eli got up from the bed and I said, "Help me pick out something to wear." Eli nodded and I looked into my closet and Eli reached inside and he grabbed a really cute dress. He said, "I love this dress on you." He handed it to me and I took it. I smiled. The top half of the dress was a denim blue color, with six straps- three on each side- and three buttons on the front. The bottom of the dress was black with peach and pink roses, with olive green leaves (1).

"Okay. I'll wear this." I said. I walked to my bed and placed the dress on it. I walked back to my closet and crouched down on the floor to look for shoes. I grabbed a pair of black flats, with a red bows on the top, and smiled. I said, "I like these." I got up and walked to my bed, placing the shoes on the floor. Eli said, "Well. I'll leave so you can change."

I frowned.

"Eli, you've seen me without clothes... why are you leaving?" I asked. Eli stopped before he exited my room. He blushed and I giggled at him. Eli looked out of my room and then walked back inside, closing the door behind him. I pulled my shirt off and removed my bra. I turned around, covering myself, and asked Eli, "See if you can find a strapless bra in my drawers." I couldn't help but giggle when he his face turned pink. He slowly walked to my drawers and opened the top one. I watched him intently, and he soon pulled out a baby blue strapless bra, and handed it to me. I clasp it on, then removed my shorts. I pulled the dress on, and turned to Eli, making a small turn. Eli said, "You look great." I smiled and slipped my shoes on. The door to my room opened and I practically jumped when my mom barged in, putting an earring on.

"Clare, oh good you're already dressed. I told your father the great news, and he's taking us all out to dinner (2) the minute he gets home from work. Eli, you're welcome to join us." Mom said. I looked over at Eli and smiled, taking his hand in mine. He said, "Well thank you. I'm going to have to go home and get dressed then." I looked down at what he was wearing and sort of had to agree that he did need to change, at least out of his Dead Hand shirt.

"Okay, well we'll be leaving in about an hour or so." Mom said. Eli nodded and he whispered, "Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to finish getting ready?" I blinked and soon said, "I think I'll finish getting ready." Eli smiled. I walked with him downstairs and stopped once we reached the front door. Eli opened it and I stepped outside, smiling really big that I could see my surroundings now. I stared at Eli's car and said, "So this is what Morty looks like." I looked up at him and Eli was frowning a little bit. I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Are you okay?" Eli nodded and said, "You do remember that I mentioned Morty being a... a hearse right?"

I blinked a few times at how "disappointed" Eli looked. I said, "Yes Eli I remember. Why do you look upset?" Eli shook his head.

"I'm not upset Blue Eyes, I'll see you in a little bit okay?" Eli kissed my lips chastely and I smiled and waved at him as he drove off. I walked back inside the house, and headed upstairs to my room. I sat down in front of my mirror, and picked at my make up. I didn't want it to look caked on, so I just applied a small amount of powder, and rimmed my eyes with a small amount of light blue eyeshadow. I walked downstairs and my mom asked, "Is this dress too much?"

I smiled and shook my head. It was a simple black dress with thick straps, and ties around the waist. She wore a silver necklace and chandelier earrings. I smiled and said, "Mom you look amazing." She smiled and reached up, touching my face.

"I'm so glad you finally got your vision back Clare." She hugged me and I hugged her back in return. I pulled away and we both looked towards the front door, in walked my dad. He dropped his suitcase on the couch, and hung his coat on the coat rack. Dad walked up to me and he hugged me tight. I laughed a little and hugged him back in return. He pulled away and cupped my face in my hands. Dad said, "I rushed home the minute I heard you can see again." I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead before hugging me again. I pulled away and dad asked, "So are we all ready to go?"

"Oh, no Eli went home to change. He should be back in a little bit." Mom said. Dad nodded and I walked to sit down on the couch. I placed my hands in my lap and tapped my feet on the floor. I frowned a little bit when I watched my parents kiss, a little too much in front of me. I looked away and cleared my throat obnoxiously. They pulled away and my mom laughed nervously. I smiled at them sheepishly. It had only taken Eli a few more minutes to come back. When I opened the door I about fell back. Eli wore a white, yes white, long sleeve button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, slightly tucked into his deep blue skinny jeans, a black tie, and converse. I opened and closed my mouth, finally saying, "You look-

"Beautiful? Charming? Gorgeous?," Eli stepped in front of me and placed his hands on my hips, whispering, "_Sexy_?" I blushed and hid my face behind my curly hair.

"I believe the correct term would be handsome Mr. Goldsworthy." I heard my father say. Eli laughed and I buried my head into his chest. Eli kissed the top of my head and my mom said, "Oh, you guys look so sweet. I have to take a picture." I looked up at Eli and he frowned a little. I smiled and turned his face to me. I kissed his cheek.

"Turn this way please." My mom said, holding a camera up. Eli stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I place my arms in front of me and I smiled, and my mom took the picture. I walked up to her to see it, and I smiled again, seeing that the picture was really amazing. All I know is that once I get it developed, I'm going to buy a really pretty picture frame. Dad asked, "Okay, so are we ready now?" We nodded and walked out of the house. Dad suggested we take his car, and of course nobody seemed to protest to it. Eli helped me in the back seat before he walked around and climbed in himself.

.  
.

.

"Welcome to The Ivy, how many?" The seating hostess asked.

"Four." My dad responded. She smiled and grabbed four menus, leading us towards the back of the busy restaurant. Once we were located to our table, Eli pulled a chair out for me and I smiled up at him, taking a seat. Eli sat down next to me, then my mom and dad sitting in front of us. The lady handed us the menus saying, "My name is Charlie, I'll be taking care of you guys this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a raspberry lemonade." I said.

"Yes, I would like beer, and my wife wants a sangria (3)."

"Okay, and for you?" She asked Eli.

"I'll have a coke." He said. Our waitress smiled and she soon disappeared. I looked over at Eli and placed my hand over his. He smiled at me and passed his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand. I sighed and smiled inwardly. My mom said, "So Eli. How is your mother?" Eli looked up and responded, "She's doing good." I looked back when I heard music playing and smiled a little. As my parents talked to Eli, I watched many couples dance on the dance floor on the other side of the restaurant. Mom asked, "What do you think Clare?" I looked back and switched glances between my dad, mom, and Eli. They stared at me awkwardly and I said honestly, "Sorry, I wasn't listening what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Mom said. I frowned and nodded. I picked up my menu and glanced through it. Eli leaned over and whispered, "Have you eatten here before?" I looked over at him and nodded. He said, "I haven't, what's good on here?" I giggled softly and said, "Eli you have to look." He pouted and I rolled my eyes. I said, "The chicken parmesan is really good. That's what I'm getting." Eli nodded. He closed his menu and our waitress came back with our drinks. I thanked her as she placed mine in front of me- I softly grasped the glass and took a sip. I sighed, enjoying the taste. Eli took my glass and took a sip from it, and I playfully slapped him.

"It's okay. It's too sweet." Eli said as he placed the glass down in front of me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, would you like to order now? Or do you need some more time?" Charlie asked us. Nobody said anything. I said, "Yes, can I get the chicken Parmesan." She jotted down my order, and moved to Eli, who decided to order the same thing. My dad ordered a rib eye steak and a baked potato, while my mom had the cheese ravioli. Charlie left and my dad said, "Clare, I'm going to take your mother to dance, wave at us when our food comes in okay?" I smiled and nodded, watching my dad take my mother's arm, and pull her away, leaving Eli and I to sit alone. I turned to him and leaned my head against my hand. Eli flashed me a crooked smirk. I reached over and grabbed his tie. His intense forest green eyes bore into mine as I softly tugged on his tie saying, "You should wear a tie more often."

"Really? Why?" Eli questioned.

"Because you look good in it." I stated truthfully. Eli made a face and said, "I don't really like wearing ties, but I'll make an exception for you." I smiled and he leaned over and kissed me. I returned the kiss and we pulled away. I said, "So... I was going to call my doctor tomorrow, or tonight."

"Okay why?" Eli asked.

"Well, I want to call him and ask him if I still have to use those drops." I said, playing with Eli's black tie. Eli said, "I would use them still, just in case you know." I nodded. I looked back at the dance floor, and caught a glimpse of my parent. Mom tossed her head back and laughed when dad wanted her to turn one way, but she ended up going the opposite. Eli cleared his throat a little and I looked back at him with a curious look. He shook his head and said, "I have a tickle in my throat sorry." Eli grabbed his drink and took a sip from it. I grabbed Eli's hand and interlaced our fingers together. I kissed the back of Eli's hand and asked, "Are we still going out to see a movie? Or do you think it'll be too late?" Eli shrugged his shoulders responding with, "It's up to your parents, but we can always go back to your house and watch a movie." I nodded knowing once we leave here it might be a little too late to go and watch a movie.

"I think I want to invite Adam and Alli over tomorrow." I said.

"Party?" Eli smirked.

"No, just to you know, tell them the news. I would tell them now, but I'm too busy enjoying company from you." I smiled at Eli. He returned it and he kissed my lips again. Eli's phone randomly started ringing and he pulled away. Eli frowned, reached into his pocket, and pulled his phone out. He checked the caller ID, and placed the phone on the table. I watched it blink while it rang obnoxiously. I asked, "Aren't you going to pick it up?" Eli shook his head and said, "It's no one important." I nodded and said, "Um. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I watched Eli's face drop and I sarcastically said, "Unless you want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't mind." Eli got up and I blinked a few times.

I shrugged my shoulders and we walked to the bathroom, of course, Eli didn't walk inside with me; he waited outside. After I was finished, I washed my hands and took a glance at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself and walked to go dry off my hands. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced over at Eli. He flashed me a small smirk and I blinked a few times. Eli cupped my face and rubbed his thumb back and forth over my cheekbone. I looked up at Eli and he said, "I love you Clare." I blushed and bowed my head, smiling really big. I muttered, "I love you too Eli." He lifted my chin with his index finger and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Eli embraced me back and I sighed in his chest. We walked back to the table and just as we sat down, our food came in.

I turned around and watched my parents walk up. It's amazing how they can dance for so long. I turned around when some placed my meal in front of me. I smiled up at them and thanked them before I started to eat.

We all sat in silence really, which was good because I wasn't in the mood to be talking. I was enjoying my meal too much. It had only taken us about thirty minutes to an hour to finish eating. Eli and I got up and waited outside for dad and mom to come out of the restaurant, since they were paying. I against Eli, and his back was against the car. I looked up at him and couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked, even at night when there was hardly any light, besides the moon, Eli looked amazing. I got up on my tip toes and kissed his jawline, just below his ear. I heard his breath hitch and I suddenly remembered that that place is one of his sweet spots. I quickly said, "I'm sorry Eli." A blush cascaded across my cheeks and Eli asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, that's you know... one of your spots and I-

"Clare it's okay. It's not like I screamed in pleasure or anything." My head fell to his chest and I laughed loud uncontrollably. Eli placed his hand on my shoulder as I continued to laugh in his chest. I pulled away and wiped the small tears at the corner of my eyes. Eli said, "It wasn't that funny." I glanced up at him and his face was a little pink. I poked his chest saying, "Yes it was." Eli muttered something under his breath, and before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. He turned us around and I was now leaning against the car. I peeked towards the entrance of the restaurant, making sure my parents weren't walking our way. I closed my eye and kissed Eli back.

My fingers laced themselves into Eli's soft hair and clenched it. Eli's hands grasped my waist and I blushed a little bit when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I slowly parted my lips and his tongue swiftly moved inside. I moved my hand from his hair and placed them both on his shoulders. Eli kissed me with passion, nothing sloppy, but soft, slowly. We pulled away and breathed heavily. I asked after we regained our breathing, "I wonder what is taking mom and dad so long."

"Yeah that's my fault." Eli said.

I looked up at him confusedly, and curiously. I cocked my head to the side and for some reason, Eli looked more nervous than ever. I blinked a few times and Eli said before I could say anything, "Clare. We've been together for almost six months now," His head bowed and he sighed, then looked back up. He continued, "I love you and... I mean... I know we're young, but," I felt my lips curl up slowly to a smile, "I was just wondering if... if you're willing to... be with me, forever... to be in a long committed relationship with me..." Eli's green eyes were glazed and I opened and closed my mouth. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, like tiny rivers.

I watched Eli pull a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and I choked on a sob. He said, "It's not the actual ring, just a promise ring. I plan on getting the actual ring... if you and I end up staying together for a while," Eli paused for a few minutes and I chewed on my bottom lip as he took the ring out of the box, and started to slip it on the ring finger of my right hand, "Will you-

"Yes!" I squealed. Eli slipped the ring on and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him frantically. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me in return. My tears never seized to stop flowing down my face. Hell, I was happy. All the time I was crying today is because of my happiness, and because of Eli. I pulled away from the kiss and his kissed my tears away.

"I take it you gave her the ring?"

I looked next to us and my mom was standing next to dad, his arm around her shoulders. I nodded and showed them the ring. Mom said, "We've seen it Clare. Eli came by two weeks ago while you were at a meeting in school, and talked to us about it." I looked up at him, then my parents. I started to sob uncontrollably and I hugged Eli's waist. Eli asked with a small laugh, "Are you okay Clare?"

"I'm... I'm just so happy I have someone amazing like you." I said in his chest. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Dad said, "Well, it is getting pretty late. Let's go home." I pulled away from Eli and he opened the door for me. I climbed in the car and he shut the door. I looked down at the ring and smiled. It was simple, a silver band with a cute heart shaped diamond. Eli climbed into the car and I scooted closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

_Can you whisper in my ear, let me know it's alright?_

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been searching for..._

.  
.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

You know, I hadn't notice that I was spelling temporarily wrong o.O Anyway. Oh my god, I just finished crying again. I love this story so much! I think it's by far the cutest I have ever written in my entire life. Well, anyway. Just two more chapters left :'( But fear not! I will be posting a sequel, I'm just having small trouble trying to figure out what to name it :/ So, any suggestions? Send me a PM and let me know! Oh, and don't forget to review if you want the next chapter!

Goodbye for now!

(1) Clare's dress: Two things. One, I look up the dress first before I describe it, second, the link is on my profile if you would like to see what it looks like!

(2) Clare's parents: I figured they'd get along in this story, too cute for people to be arguing, especially Clare's parents.

(3) Sangria: Greatest drink ever -_-, besides Hypnotiq.

**Small announcement!**

EvilValenStrife has encountered a tragedy in her life recently. So, in help for her, she asked me to spread around an awareness of "It Gets Better" for GLBT Suicide. Be a kind person, and spread this in your stories, or PM's, anything to have the awareness go around. Please, and thank you :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story.

A/N: You guys really make my day! I'm so glad that you guys are really loving this story! Well anyway, here's the fifth chapter!

_This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham._

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned. Some fluff warning!

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarily blind.

* * *

chapter 5-

We had arrived at my house shortly after. Eli is downstairs waiting for me, and I was upstairs changing out of my dress. My parents had already went to bed moments ago, leaving Eli and me the living room. I rummaged through my drawers and found a black t-shirt and a pair of purple shorts. I slipped them on and walked back downstairs. I sat down next to Eli, and his arm moved around my shoulders- I moved closer to him, leaning my body against his. I asked, "What are we watching?" Eli looked down at me and said, "Well, I haven't chose anything, I figured you'd want to choose." I smiled at him and said, "Well. You can choose Eli. Order something on T.V. anything you want."

"...anything?" Eli questioned.

I smiled nervously and licked my bottom lip. I answered finally, "Yes Eli. Anything." Eli smirked and picked up the remote. He went to the paper view channels and skimmed down the guide. I brought my legs up to the couch and watched Eli click on a movie, and read the description for it. He said, "This one sounds good." I read the title- Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Eli..." I muttered.

"It's okay Clare, we don't have to watch it."

"No, no it's okay. Is this the remake of the old version?" I asked. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and slowly nodded his head. I knew what he was thinking and I laughed saying, "I know of the Freddy Crougar movies Eli. Just never watched them." Eli mouthed an "oh" and he turned back to the screen. He ordered the movie. I asked, "Would you like something to drink or anything?" Eli said, "Yeah. Get me what you're having." I nodded and got up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked inside and grabbed two Hawaiian Punch's. I walked back into the living room, and handed Eli one. He opened it and chugged it down fast, to the point that it dribbled down the corners of his mouth. I laughed and wiped it away. I turned back to the screen, bringing my legs back up on the couch.

I shifted around a little, trying to find a comfortable position, until Eli pulled my legs over his, and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and interlaced my fingers with his. Eli's head leaned over mine and the movie soon started. I opened my drink and took a sip of it. So far everything was going well with this movie. I have seen my share of scary movies, and this one wasn't as scary, or so I thought.

"Oh my god! That's gross!" I shrieked, covering my eyes from the scene of someones throat being sliced open. Eli smirked saying, "Clare it's just a movie, it's all fake." He reached up and uncovered my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, and he whispered something in my ear, causing me to slowly open my eyes. I looked up at him and then back at the T.V. I relaxed against him and took a sip of my drink.

.  
.

.

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the credits of the movie. When had I fallen asleep? I stretched and looked down next to me, realizing that Eli was sleeping soundly next to me. I got up slowly, trying not to wake him, and walked to the kitchen. It's one in the morning. I yawned and walked back to the couch, turning the lamp on. I looked down to the couch, Eli is still sleeping. I sat down gently next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't move at all. I smiled and moved the hair from his face. Just as I did this, his eyes slowly fluttered open. I said, "Good morning."

"Morning." He said with a stretch and a yawn. Eli sat up and asked, "What time is it?" I responded, "It's a little after one." Eli sighed and he leaned his head back on the couch, muttering something about not wanting to go home. I frowned a little and said, "You should call your mom. She's probably worried." Eli shook his head.

"She had the third shift tonight, won't be coming home till about seven this morning." He said. I said, "Oh... nevermind then." Eli smiled and I squeaked a little when he swiftly pulled me down on the couch. His body towered over mine. I blushed deeply and whispered, "Eli. My parents are in the other room." His lips moved to my neck and I felt him smirk against my skin. He murmured, "Yeah, and they're sleeping. Don't worry. I won't be to rough." I clenched my jaw and covered my mouth when Eli pressed his hips against mine. I whimpered when he placed his hands on my inner thighs, spreading them. I swallowed hard as Eli grazed his lips up to my ear.

He chewed and sucked on my ear lobe while I felt his hand move from my hip, up to my side. I blushed and moved my hands from my mouth, clenching his shirt. Eli licked the shell of my ear and kissed my cheekbone, my eyelids, forehead, and the corners of my mouth. Eli pulled his head away and I looked up at his deep green eyes. I swallowed nervously, feeling his hand move under the curve of my breast. I uncontrollably arched my back. Eli leaned down and he kissed my lips. I moaned when he softly cupped my breast and squeezed it gently. I pulled my mouth away and moaned a little louder.

Eli kissed my neck and moved his hips against me. I heard him moan against my neck while he groped my breast softly. I chewed on my bottom lip, feeling his erection pressing against me. I breathed heavily and he moved a little faster. I wanted to tell him to stop, because the couch was squeaking, and I was afraid my parents would hear it, but I couldn't say anything. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he swiftly pulled away. I watched him through half lidded eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans. I swallowed nervously as he pulled them down, leaving them on his thighs. Eli pulled me up and positioned me on his lap.

I moaned loud uncontrollably. The thought of feeling him closer to me was mind blowing. Eli and I have normally done this with our clothes on. We never did anything like this when we decided to lay in his bed, or mine (depending if my parents were home or not) in just our underwear. We normally just cuddled. And feeling Eli through his boxers was so... great. Eli thrust his hips up and I bit my bottom lip, holding back from moaning too loud. I whimpered and just as Eli softly grabbed my hips and started to move me, I heard a door open. I quickly crawled off him and whispered, "Eli, pull your pants up." He groaned and I giggled when he cursed under his breath, muttering something about it being difficult to pull your pants up while you're turned on.

Eli and I positioned ourselves on the couch, leaning against each other and tried to make it look like we were sleeping. I closed my eyes and listened to someone walk around the living room, and turn the T.V. off. I felt Eli shift a little and I swallowed nervously.

"Clare... Clare wake up." I heard my mom say as she softly shook my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled a little. Mom said, "Wake Eli up, it's a little after one." I nodded and when my mom walked into the kitchen, I turned to Eli and he was smiling a little, and he cracked on eye open and looked around. I said, "Mom says you have to go home." Eli fake pouted and he got up and stretched, and yawning obnoxiously. I got up as well and I walked Eli outside after he grabbed his car keys. Eli climbed into Morty and turned the ignition on. Eli stepped out and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll see you later Clare." He kissed my forehead and I placed my head on his chest muttering, "I don't want you to leave." He rubbed the back of my head and responded, "You'll see me soon." Eli pulled away from me and he kissed my lips. He pulled away and I smiled up at him. Eli kissed me again and he turned around, walking to the driver's side of Morty. I waved him off and turned around to walk back inside the house.

I walked upstairs to my room and crawled into bed. I sighed a girly sigh and smiled. I made a mental note to call Alli later on today. I haven't seen her since school let out last week, nor have I talked to her. I turned to my side and closed my eyes.

.  
_The next afternoon_  
.

.

"What!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and made a face. After I listened to Alli scream on the other line I said, "Alli. Yes... I can see. Now, can you come over? I have some stuff I have to tell you." I smiled a little, looking down at the ring Eli gave me last night. Alli said, "Yeah. I'll be over there in a few minutes. See you later."

"Bye." I hung up and walked downstairs, heading in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. Mom walked in and she said, "Oh, you're awake. Your father and I are going to go into town. We'll be back in a little bit okay?" I nodded and said, "Alli's coming over okay?" Mom nodded and she kissed my cheek and exited the kitchen. I walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the living room. I turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels while I waited patiently for Alli. As my parents exited out the front door, Alli had walked in. I smiled at her and she quickly made her way to the couch. She hugged me tight and squealed, "I can't believe you finally got your vision back!"

I smiled and hugged her in return. Alli said, "So. Who all have you told, besides your parents of course." Alli sat cross legged on the couch, facing me. I said, "Eli knows. I'm pretty sure he's told Adam, and you." I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Oh! Did Eli give you that ring?" Alli grabbed my hand and eyed it, her mouth falling open in a large smile. I smiled saying, "Yeah. He gave it to me last night. It's a promise ring. He told me that it's not the ring, but he's willing to buy it if he and I stay together... forever." Alli looked up at me and she smiled really big. I looked down at the ring and passed my finger over the diamond shaped stone. Alli said, "Together... forever as in... Clare he sort of proposed to you!"

I moved back, when Alli screamed loud in excitement. The smile on my lips grew wider as I thought about Eli and I getting married. I soon squealed myself and Alli said, "You have to let me help you pick out a dress! Oh this is so exciting! First you meet the most amazing boy ever six months ago. You finally get your vision back, and your romantic boyfriend proposes to you!" I pinned my eyebrows a little when a loan tear streamed down Alli's cheek. I asked, "Alli why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just happy for you." She stammered. I smiled and reached over to hug her. Alli hugged me back and she pulled away. Alli said, "Go get your laptop. I think we should just start looking for a dress, you know... ahead of time so you can have it already." I had to admit that Alli was a little bit too excited, but I didn't mind because deep down, I was too. I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop, then bounced down the stairs. I sat down on the couch and typed "Google" in the search bar. Once I was on the sight, I typed in "wedding dresses" Alli said, "Oh! This one is so pretty!" I clicked to enlarge the picture. It was a pretty dress, but it was too belled out for my liking. I do want a belled out dress, but I refuse to look like a big walking cake.

After about an hour and twenty minutes of searching, I had finally found the perfect dress. It was a strapless corset top dress, and the skirt belled out slightly, and had a train. It is of course all white, and had a white bead design all over. Alli said, "That will look amazing on you. Did Eli say when he wanted to get married?"

"That's my choice isn't it?" I laughed a little bit. Alli snickered and nodded. I got up when the house phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Adam. What's up?"

"Eli just told me you can see! Is it true!"

"Yes Adam, it is true indeed." I responded laughing a little bit.

"Then, I have to take you out, for celebration." Adam said. I heard Eli in the back shouting, "Clare went out to eat last night though." I figured he was far away from Adam. I said, "We can go to the Dot if you want. Alli's here, so we can all go together." I looked over at Alli and she nodded. I smiled and Adam responded, "Sure. I'm buying okay?" I laughed and said, "Okay Adam, you're buying."

"I mean it this time. I'm buying. I'll see you in a little bit." Adam laughed. I laughed in returned and he hung up the phone after saying bye. I hung up as well and said, "Adam said he's paying this time and that he'll be here in a little bit. I'm going to go upstairs to change. I'll be down in a little bit." I walked up the stairs, leaving Alli by herself. I didn't think she would mind because Alli normally found a way to entertain herself. I finally made it to my room and I walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and then a cute simple blue, v-neck t-shirt. I changed quickly into my clothes, and slipped on a pair of blue flip-flops. I brushed my hair, applied a small amount of make-up, gloss, and practically almost ran out of the room when I heard the doorbell ring.

As I made my way downstairs, Alli had opened the door, and Adam walked in. He immediately attacked me with a hug the moment he saw me. I laughed and hugged him back. Even though this was my first time seeing him, I knew the "stranger" hugging me was Adam. He pulled away saying, "It's so good that you can see again." I smiled up at him saying, "You're so cute." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Adam is cute. He had an adorable face and his eyes were breathtaking. Alli stood between us and said, "Don't say that in front of Eli, Mrs. Goldsworthy." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Adam said, "Well... Eli's waiting in my car. He insisted that he drove since I'm such a horrible driver." I laughed, rolling my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and wrote a note on the counter, telling my parents that I'm at the Dot, just in case they came back. Alli, Adam, and I walked out the front door, and I climbed into the passenger's seat; Adam and Alli climbed into the back. I leaned over and kissed Eli's cheek.

"Come on, come on, come on. I'm hungry." Alli said. I laughed and Eli smirked. He drove away from my house and headed to the Dot.

.  
.

.

"Who's Fitz again?" I asked before taking a sip of my vanilla milkshake.

"Satan." Adam muttered as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. I frowned and looked over at Eli. He glanced at me and said, "He's the one that's been tormenting Adam and I. I'm pretty sure you've heard him come around us at school. I sat there, thinking deeply. I asked, "Is he the one that-

"He's the one walking through the door right now." Alli muttered, her head bowing. I turned around and glared at him. I turned back in my seat and grimmaced. I whispered towards Eli, "You're right he does look like a gorilla." Adam laughed as well as Alli and Eli. He wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my temple. Fitz had walked up to our table and he said, "Oh Eli, still hang out with the tranny and the blind one? That's kind of sad." I blinked a few times and my mouth fell open. I said, "Excuse me!" Fitz's eyes shifted a few times and he backed away. I got up and pointed at his face saying, "What's your problem? I'm sitting right there!"

Eli said, "Clare, baby, sit down. You're causing a scene."

"No, no," I shook my head at Eli then turned back at Fitz. I continued, "Anyway. What is your problem? Didn't you know it's bad manners to talk about someone when they're sitting right there? Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Fitz's lip twitched and he grimaced. Eli stood up and pulled me to sit down next to me. He said to Fitz, "Just get out of here." Fitz smirked and shook his head, he winked down at me and I frowned as he walked away.

"Ew." I muttered. Alli said, "He's such an ass. I hate him."

"Just think... he has one more year left." Adam stated. I sighed in relief and Eli said, "That still isn't going to stop him from tormenting people." I wanted to protest on that, but Eli had a valid point. As far as I've been told, Fitz is a bully, and bullies don't stop being bullies unless they decide to mature up and stop and think, hey, I'm doing something stupid to innocent people. I highly doubt Fitz is one to even think though. Adam said, "Fitz likes you Clare." I lifted my gaze up from my milkshake and pulled the straw slowly away from my mouth. I stammered, "E-excuse me?" I glanced over at Eli and he looked a little bit mad.

When I looked back at Adam he nodded saying, "Yeah. Fitz likes you. That's why he torments Eli."

"That's ridiculous." I muttered.

"No, it's true Clare." Alli stated.

"That's horrible." I said, leaning my head against my hand.

"You know what's even more horrible? We have to see him in like three days." Eli flicked the broken toothpick from his fingers and sighed obnoxiously. I frowned, now remembering that in just a few days... I get to finally see what school I've been going to, the people I've been talking to, and the classrooms I've been sitting in. I sighed, taking another sip of my milkshake while Eli leaned over and kissed my temple.

.  
.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as great as the others, but I can promise you this. Chapter 5 will be, so, so, SO intense! So, if you want it, leave me a review! Love you guys! See you laters!

Goodbye for now!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story.

A/N: -small tear- Well, this story has reached its end. I loved to update this one so much, I think it's my best :) The sequel for this story will be posted once I get my other stories on track, so probably in a week tops.

_This story is inspired by the song Sense of Touch by Mark Isham._

Warnings: This story is a tear jerker, it might just make you cry, it might not, but you have been warned. No actual warnings for this chapter! Enjoy! Don't forget to review :))

* * *

Sense of Touch

Summary: Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands. And Clare hoped, that maybe one day, she could finally see the man that tells her he loves her everyday. Unfortunately, Clare is temporarily blind.

* * *

chapter 6-

"Thank again Adam." I said as we exited the Dot. He said, "Don't worry about it Clare. It's my pleasure." I smiled and hugged him. He and Alli walked to the car while Eli and I walked in the opposite direction. Eli wanted to spend more time with me, so he insisted that we go to the park. Eli is so adorable. I smiled to myself and giggled softly. Eli looked down at me asking, "What?" I glanced up at him and said, "Nothing."

We finally made it to the park, and I ran to the swings. I sat down and smiled, feeling Eli softly push at my back, causing me to swing forward. I glanced up at the sky and sighed, feeling the breeze pick up and hit my face. Eli said, "So Clare... are you ready for next week?" I looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. I reached up and removed the hair that fell over my eyes. I said, "I'm a little bit nervous, but... I'm ready yeah." Eli held the swing, my back against his chest. He said, "It's not going to be that bad, I'll show you around if you want." I smiled at how much of a sweetheart Eli is. I kissed his lips in response. Eli leaned into it, and somehow, I ended up falling off the swing, with his body landing on top of mine. Eli laughed and pulled his head away from mine. I looked around, making sure there weren't any little kids around.

Eli cupped my face and twisted my curly hair between his fingers. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. He moved off me, only to lay down next to me on the white sand. I said, "Let's move to the field." Eli nodded. We got up and walked a few feet away from the swings. I laid down on the grass and he took his place next to me. I moved over, placing my head on Eli's chest, he wrapped his arm around my waist. I whispered, "I love you Eli... so much."

"I love you too Clare."

His fingers brushed up and down my spine while I hugged his waist tightly. I watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. I enjoyed this moment. I enjoyed it so much. There's nothing better than laying down on the grass, with your almost fiance, and cloud gazing in breezy March weather. I smiled and sighed. Eli said, "I can't wait to marry you Clare." I looked up at him and he held a small smile on his lips, a smile that hardly any body saw. I smiled in return saying, "I can't wait either. I found a dress." Eli and I sat up. He said, "Oh really? What does it look like?" I frowned and said, "The guy can't know. It's bad luck."

"Correction, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Eli said.

"Well, it's bad luck for the guy to see the bride's dress before the wedding." I poked his chest and he poked my side in return. I poked him again, and he attacked my sides. I squeaked and he tickled me, in the middle of an open field of the park. I laughed loud, my laughter echoing. Eli was soon on top of me again. I continued to laugh softly and he smiled down at me. I leaned up and kissed him. Eli kissed me back, his hand cupping the nape of my neck. Our mouths moved as one, as Eli slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. I resisted, not wanting people to see, but I just couldn't help it.

Eli's tongue played around with mine, before he pulled away, out of breath. I moved the hair from his face and kissed his forehead. I looked into his intense green eyes, wondering how it was possible for someone to have an eyecolor that deep. His eyes were so alluring, so sexy, and absolutely beautiful. Eli said, "Don't get lost Clare." I blushed and bowed my head. Eli said, "Don't look away Clare." I lifted my gaze and he kissed me. The breeze picked up again, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. Eli held me close to him, turning to the side; he wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands found their place around his neck and Eli soon pulled away. The kiss wasn't a make-out, just one of those that last forever. I smiled at him.

"Um... do you want to come back to my place." I said.

Eli blinked and said, "How can I say no?" Eli smirked. He got up, and helped me up as well. We walked to my house, hand in hand. I swallowed nervously, hoping my parents weren't home.

.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eli asked as he walked around my room. I was sitting on my bed, more nervous than ever. I guess Eli noticed this because he sat down next to me, holding my hand in his. I said, "Eli... I think... today is... the day." I bowed my head, feeling the blush creep up on my face. I glanced over at him, Eli blinked a few times. He asked, "Um... I don't really follow." Eli laughed nervously. I looked down at my purity ring, and twisted it around with my finger. I swallowed nervously, and slowly removed it. Eli's eyes narrowed at me.

"Clare what are you-

"Eli... I-I want you to." My sentence drifted off. I averted my gaze back up to him, searching for some kind of response in his eyes, face. Eli blinked and said, "Clare... I don't want you to... make a decision that you're not ready for. I don't want it to become awkward between us." His voice sounded concerned. I leaned forward and kissed him chastely. Against his lips I whispered, "Eli. I'm ready... I've been ready for a long time now... I love you and it won't become awkward between us... this is the right time, and it's perfect." Eli's lips curled up and he kissed me again. His body moved over mine. I was nervous. Really, really nervous. Eli removed his jacket when he pulled his lips away.

I watched him remove his shirt, and then mine came next. I wanted to cover myself, seeing as my face turned ten different shades of red, but... Eli has seen me in a bra. His lips moved to my neck and he placed his hands on my waist. I swallowed hard. Eli was taking it slow, which was good. I heard the button on his pants pop, and the sound of the zipper came next. I sat up and helped him out of his pants. Eli said, "Clare are you sure you want to do this?" I watched as his fingers began to unbutton my jeans. I swallowed hard, and nodded.

MY heart beat was erratic behind my rib cage. Slowly, Eli pulled the zipper of my jeans down and they soon came off. We were both laying on my bed, kissing passionately, and half naked. Eli said, "Clare... I don't have protection." I said, "There's one in my bathroom." Eli stared down at me curiously. I said, "I'll explain later." Eli nodded, he got up and walked to my bathroom. The sound of drawers being opened and closed, and Eli sighing heavily in frustration caused me to laugh a little. He soon walked back to my bed and climbed on top of me.

He continued to kiss me and soon enough, we were both disgarted of all clothing.

Eli tore the condom wrapper and asked again, "Clare you're sure you're ready?" I kissed him and whispered, "Yes Eli... I'm ready." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Clare." He whispered.

"I love you too." I responded.

.  
.

.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No Eli."

"Are you sure?"

"Eli... stop asking." I laughed. Eli nuzzled my neck, holding me close to him. He whispered, "I'm just making sure." I cuddled against him and he asked in a nervous tone, "Did you um... enjoy it?" I moved up, glancing down at him. I said, "Eli... it was the most enjoyable moment of my life. And... I'm really glad that it was with you." Eli sat up on the bed and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and said, "We better get dressed. My parents might be coming home soon." Eli nodded. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Eli pulled his own clothes on. As if on cue, the door downstairs opened. I turned the T.V. on, and leaned against Eli, trying to make it look like we weren't doing anything.

My mom walked through the door. She asked, "Clare I called you about three times, why didn't you answer?"

"When did you call?" I asked.

"Like... thirty minutes ago, twice, then ten minutes ago."

"Oh, well I had my phone on vibrate, and the movie Eli and I were watching was a little loud." I didn't mean to lie, but... for this moment, I had to. Mom said, "Oh, well we brought something to eat. It's downstairs." I watched her leave and I glanced over at Eli. I said, "Do you want something to eat?" Eli smirked at me and whispered, "I would love something to eat." He kissed my neck and I sighed. I said, "I meant food Eli."

"You taste so sweet." He whispered, his tongue licking my neck slowly. I gasped and he pulled away, placing a small kiss on my lips. Eli said, "I'm glad we um... well." His sentence drifted off. I couldn't help but think how cute it was when Eli got all nervous and shy. I said, "Me too Eli." We got up and headed downstairs. I sat next to Eli in front of my parents while we ate Chinese take out. So delicious. Mom said, "So, Clare are you ready for next week?" I glanced up at her, then looked over at my dad.

I put my fork down and said, "Yeah. I'm ready. I'm a little bit nervous, but... you know I guess that's normal." I shrugged my shoulders and my dad said, "It is normal Clare. You'll be fine, I'm sure Mr. Goldsworthy will be around with you right?" Dad averted his gaze to Eli who looked up, his fork in his mouth. Eli slowly pulled the fork out and nodded. He said, "I have like two classes with Clare, and well between classes, I can show her where her classes are." I smiled over at Eli. I'm really glad he is such a sweetheart. My dad said, "That's good. By the way Clare, I bought you a new dress for next week." He reached beside him and pulled up a black bag.

I smiled really big and grabbed the bag. While reaching inside I pulled up a black floral dress, with small red and pink flowers all over. I said, "Dad this is beautiful. Thank you." I smiled at him. He said, "Your mother helped me pick it out, seeing as you like floral dresses and all." I thanked them both and Eli said, "That will look hot on you." I blushed and my parents laughed at him. I said, "Eli... you're such a guy."

"I'm your guy." He responded.

I laughed and thought to myself, _"I can't wait for next week."_

.  
.

The End

* * *

I know that chapter was shorter than the rest, but hey. There's going to be a sequel! So, be prepared for it! I really, really enjoyed typing this chapter. I didn't want to put that much fluff when Eli and Clare went all the way, that will show up later, in the sequel. So, anyway, leave me some reviews, suggest a title name, anything.

Goodbye for now!


End file.
